


Your Love is a Drug

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, First Kiss, its rheas weed LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: yuri takes the ashen wolves out for some mandatory team bonding (weed) hapi and constance dont know how to stop flirting and start admitting their feelings for each other. balthus is there too
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Your Love is a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is a gift for an irl friend ^_^

Crickets chirp in the trees. The moon shines down, barely lighting up the night. The fire crackles, illuminating the night around it. Yuri sits by the fire watching it intently. Balthus pokes it with a stick, every once in a while adding in more kindling to keep it burning hot. Above the fire, sits a slab of meat propped up on a stick. Hapi slowly turns it. She squints at it from every angle, making sure it is cooked perfectly. Constance sits next to her watching. She hugs her knees to her chest to protect herself from the cold.

"Why did we have to do a team bonding exercise in the middle of the woods?" She asks, rubbing her hands to keep them warm, "It's cold and muddy and certainly no place someone of noble status, or any status, should be spending the night."

"It's beautiful out here, Constance. Look at the stars!" Yuri answers.

She does so. The sky is quite beautiful with its blanket of stars shimmering in the dark. However, she is still cold and muddy.

"But also, we're mostly out here because if we did it anywhere else, we would get in trouble," they add in ominously.

"Get in trouble? What are you brewing up this time?" Constance wonders aloud. Curiosity bites at her.

Yuri is all too happy to explain. "Why, I am so glad you asked." They pull out a small satchel. They open it to reveal a lump of green herbs. Constance stares at it curiously. What could it possibly be for? Definitely nothing good, but the blonde desperately wants to know.

"A salad would go perfect with this roast," Hapi says, stomach grumbling.

"This isn't exactly a salad, Hapi. It's Rhea's special herbs. Stolen directly from her stash."

"You took Rhea's weed?"

They nod. "It was quite easy."

"How did you do it?"

"Snuck in while she was asleep. I may have scaled the church wall to do so."

Constance gasps, "Yuri, that's dangerous!"

"And badass!" Hapi holds her hand in the air. "Up high, master thief!"

Yuri slaps her hand for a most epic of high fives. The crisp sound echoes in the forest in the most satisfying way.

"You stole _what_ from Rhea?" Constance asks confusedly.

"Weed," Yuri states as if Constance would understand at all.

"Have you tried weed before, Coco?" Hapi wonders, "I know it's not something you learn about in your uppity upbringing, but I think you're cool enough to try it."

Constance bites her lip. She loves being called cool, but whatever this herb is sounds scary. "What is it exactly?"

"It relaxes you," Yuri explains.

"Yeah. You just smoke one of these to forget about all the horrible inhumane experiments done to you as a child for a little while. It's a neat little bad coping mechanism," Hapi says casually. She starts slathering honey on their roast. It drips down into the fire, making it hiss.

"So let's get to relaxing." Yuri starts preparing the ceremonious weed. They grind down the herbs and roll them into a piece of paper.

Constance watches with piqued curiosity.

Eventually, Yuri produces what they refer to as a 'joint'. It is a simple fat tube sitting between their slender fingers.

"Balthus, a light if you please, my good sir," they beckon. They place the joint between their lips.

Balthus takes a small twig and catches an end on fire. The tiny flame flickers as he walks over to Yuri. He bends over and brings the flame to the end of the joint, cupping his hand around the flame to protect it from the breeze. The paper lights up, and Yuri takes a deep breath in. The end of the joint brightens with the sudden intake. Then, they pull the joint from their lips and let out a cloud of smoke. Constance watches with amazement. The way Yuri handles themselves looks like fine art. They drape themselves against a log looking sultry as they hold the joint between their fingers. A small cloud of smoke streams from the end of it. It only makes her more curious about this mysterious herb and its allure.

"Don't keep it all to yourself," Balthus says, reaching out to Yuri, "Hand it over."

"Has anyone ever taught you patience, you brute? I'm trying to lounge. Give me a moment. I’m really feeling it." Yuri passes them the joint. The man eagerly brings it to his lips and inhales. Constance worries he will swallow the entire thing whole, but alas, he does not. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"My turn," Hapi says eagerly. She smokes with one hand while cooking with the other. Constance watches intently, studying her every move. The casual nature of Hapi is incredibly interesting to her. She cannot help but find it somewhat attractive as Hapi spices the meat. All the while, the joint dangles loosley in her mouth.

"Hey, Coco, you ready?" Hapi calls to her. A cloud of smoke bellows out of her mouth. She holds out the joint to her friend.

Constance looks at it, not sure what to do.

Hapi senses her hesitation and gives her some consoling words. "Just do what I did. Breathe in and out. It's easy. I mean, if you want to do it, of course. I won't force you. I know Seteth taught us about peer pressure and all that."

"I am truly interested. I'm just not sure what to do seeing as I have never done anything like this before."

"There's a first time for everything, Coco. I'll be right here the whole time."

"Thank you, Hapi." Her words provide little comfort to her anxiety ridden mind. Hesitantly, Constance reaches for the joint. She fumbles with it between her fingers. The rest of the group watches intently.

"So I just put this between my lips and inhale?" She stalls.

"Coco, you're overthinking this. Just smoke the damn thing," Hapi insists.

"Okay. I will partake in whatever this herb is right this instant." She inhales sharply. The bitter taste coats her tongue and invades her lungs. Immediately, she coughs. Her eyes tear up from the sting.

"She did it! The absolute madwoman!" Balthus cheers.

"Take this away from me," Constance says, still coughing. Her throat burns, and she tries desperately to act vaguely normal.

"With pleasure." Balthus happily takes it next. Then, Yuri has a turn, then Hapi, and suddenly, it is back to Constance. She looks at the joint with both worry and an intense curiosity. What is the draw of this silly herb?

"So what is supposed to happen?" Constance asks.

"It makes you happy," Yuri replies.

"It makes me Hapi?"

"No. There's only one me," Hapi says, "Don't go trying to steal my identity. You look nothing like me."

"I would never try to steal your likeness, Hapi! You're my best friend," Constance answers.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Suddenly, she feels a lot different. The fire starts to wobble in a way that seems unnatural. The chirping of crickets sounds like a symphony. Everything feels... good. Inhumanly good.

"What's happening?" Constance asks, "Why am I moving? I'm not trying to move."

"It's working," Yuri says with a grin.

"You're telling me this herb makes me move unwillingly? Or is it just an illusion caused by the smoke in my body reacting to my brain? This is such a strange phenomenon. I've truly never seen anything like this in all my years of research. Do you think this feeling could be recreated or perhaps enhanced by magic?" She stares at her hands in awe. “I simply must study this interesting herb and its curious effects.”

"Can't you be high like a normal person?" Hapi rolls her eyes, but cannot help but smile at the other woman's antics.

"Since when has Coco ever been normal?" Balthus says, "Hell, when have any of us ever been normal? We live in a sewer underneath a school. What is up with that?"

"To be fair, we all have good reasons to be down there."

"I don't," Yuri says.

"Didn't you murder someone?" Hapi quips back.

"Oh, right."

"I haven't murdered anyone, but I want you all to know I am fully capable of it," Constance adds in with a boisterous laugh.

"You can murder me any time." Hapi winks as if that was something sexy to say.

"Hapi, I mean no offense, but I genuinely am not sure what you are trying to imply."

"Murder this pussy," she clarifies, gesturing to the area in question.

"Oh! I can do that as well.” Constance beams. She is not sure what motivated her to say that.

“Please do.”

"Are you two done being lesbians for two seconds?" Yuri rolls their eyes.

"You just want what we have," Hapi says, hugging Constance close. The woman turns a bright red. She blames it on the drugs.

“No. Yuri is right,” Constance says for the sake of speaking words out loud. She finds she has little control over what comes out of her mouth. “We should save the pussy murdering for later.”

“Those poor cats,” Balthus adds in, the entire conversation going over his head.

“Speaking of lesbians,” Hapi says, “Someone pass the weed. I wanna show Coco something.”

“Show me what?” Constance wonders curiously. At this point, she is willing to try anything.

“Yuri taught me this one.” Hapi inhales a cloud of smoke, carefully holding it inside her mouth. She puts a hand on either of Constance’s shoulders and pulls the blonde closer. Their lips crash together, and Constance nearly screams. Instead, the bitter taste of weed invades her mouth along with a hint of Hapi’s tongue. She breaks out into a coughing fit once again.

“Hapi, what was that?” She yells between coughs.

“We haven’t thought of a name yet, but it’s a very intricate technique where you share weed through the process of kissing.”

“And you practiced this with Yuri?” A ping of jealousy settles in her stomach.

Hapi nods. “But I think I need more practice.”

“I’m sure Yuri would love to volunteer themselves for that.”

“I was implying you should practice with me. You obviously need it.”

“Oh!” Constance feels her whole body flush with heat.

The night only grows colder as time goes on. The fire burns hot, and soon, dinner is ready. Balthus takes extra care carving the meat. Of course, everyone forgot to bring utensils of any sort, so they are left to eat by hand. Hapi has no qualms with this. She digs right in. Balthus eats his share in one large bite. Yuri eats in a much more sophisticated manner, but still lacks most manners a noble should have. Constance picks at her food, still bothered by the feeling of it in her hands. Sticky honey coats her fingers. She takes great precaution not to get it on her clothing.  
Carefully, she takes her first bite. The tender meat practically melts in her mouth. The sweet honey melds perfectly with the savory meat and spices. Constance has never eaten something so delicious.

“How is it?” Hapi asks her, mouth full.

“Absolutely wonderful,” Constance says, taking another bite. Her mouth waters.

Her friend smiles. “I’m glad you like it.”

The four go quiet as dinner commences. The food is too good to interrupt with conversation.

“Did anyone bring a napkin?” Constance asks, staring down at her sticky hands.

“Yeah. Right here,” Hapi answers.

Constance looks to her friend. “Where?”

“Right here. Observe.” The woman proceeds to lick her own fingers clean.

“I’m not doing that.”

“Would you like me to do it for you?”

The blonde turns a bright red. “That will not be necessary.”

“Oh, c’mon. Don’t be shy,” Hapi pesters her.

“Yeah, Coco,” Yuri piles on, “Don’t be shy.”

Of course, this means Balthus has to join in. “Yeah! Do it.”

With no other choice, Constance has to agree. She sighs, “Okay, Hapi. You may clean my fingers for me.”

Hapi grins with pure delight. “Hand ‘em over.”

The woman puts her hand out for her friend to have. Gently, Hapi takes her by the wrist, pulling her closer. She leans forward, bridging the gap. Her mouth opens, and she lets Constance’s fingers in. Her tongue dutifully licks at the fingers, getting every last morsel. Hapi gazes up at her friend as she sucks on her fingers. Constance shouldn’t find it this attractive. Her heart beats out of her chest. Yuri said this was supposed to be a _relaxing_ experience. Constance finds herself on the opposite side of the spectrum.

“There,” Hapi says, finally letting go of Constance, “All clean.”

“Thank you, Hapi. That was very kind of you to do,” the other responds politely. She finds herself unable to make eye contact.

“Do you want to get mine?”

“Maybe later,” she squeaks, “I, uh, really need to use the bathroom.”

“I’ll take you.” Hapi stands up and holds her hand out to Constance.

“Oh?” Yuri seems intrigued by this simple act.

“Girls go to the bathroom together all the time. It’s an unspoken rule.”

“Right. Right. You two enjoy yourselves.” They wave the two off dismissively. Constance catches them wink before she disappears into the woods. Hapi drags her along by her hand.

The cold water feels wonderful on Constance's skin. The sticky residue of the honey washes away along with Hapi’s saliva. Hapi kneels next to her, running her hands through the water.

“So,” she says, voice trailing off as she thinks of something else to add, “We’re alone right now.”

“Yes. And?” Constance responds, the implication flying right over her head.

“That means we can make out.”

At that, the blonde nearly falls into the water. She steadies herself on a nearby rock. “Excuse me?”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it before.”

“Thought about _what_?”

“Kissing me. Duh,” Hapi answers easily.

Constance hates that she’s right. “Maybe I have. What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m saying, now’s our chance. I’m tired of just flirting with you. You never seem to notice.” Hapi brings up a wet hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her friend’s face.

“Your actions do not go by unnoticed,” Constance says quietly, “I just haven’t considered the possibility of courtship between us. I would hate to ruin what we already have. Hapi, you’re my best friend, and I can’t bear to lose you.”

“You know we can date and still be best friends, right?”

The thought never occurred to Constance.

“Oh my god, you actually thought that?” Hapi bursts out laughing.

“Oh, shush! I’m allowed to be anxious over admitting my feelings for my best friend,” her friend huffs.

Hapi takes her by the hand. “Coco, let’s ruin our friendship and become lovers instead.”

Constance falls silent for a moment. For once, finds herself without words.

“I would like that,” she whispers almost silently.

The two sit by the river bank gazing at each other. The moonlight dances off of Hapi’s eyes. She looks beautiful, and Constance wants nothing more than to lean in and lock their lips together.

So she does.

Her hands are still cold and wet, making Hapi flinch as she places them at her hips. Hapi snakes her arms around Constance, her hand coming to rest at the base of her neck. Constance presses hard against the other woman, easing her backward. Soon, Hapi lies on the dirt with Constance on top of her. Her tongue flicks out to tease Constance. A hand comes up to grope her through her dress. Constance lets out a quiet gasp, and Hapi takes advantage of the moment to deepen the kiss. They only part for air. Constance stares down at Hapi.

“You’re beautiful,” she says.

“You too,” Hapi answers, equally out of breath, “Do we have to go back?”

“We can stay like this a moment longer. The rocks are digging into my back, but I’ll be okay.”

“If you insist.”

Constance leans down once more.

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo obligatory pushing of my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel)\  
> thanks for reading and i hope yall have a wonderful evening


End file.
